Breaking the Codes
by FreeformFay72
Summary: Dire times are foretold, and the four clans-Mapleclan, Oakclan, Pineclan, and Willowclan-are all at risk.
1. An Important Meeting

Ferndapple watched as the blurry shape of her leader paced back and forth. "They will be here soon. Compose yourself, Flamestar. All will be well. Our ancestors will not forsake us."

Flamestar sat beside her. "I know. I do, but the warnings we've been receiving are troubling."

"Acting on fears will only cause trouble between the clans," Ferndapple said softly, running her tail over the young tom's shoulders. "You're doing well as the leader and Brownfoot is an excellent deputy. I'll have an apprentice when Mistyeyes' kits are old enough-Blazewhisker shows great promise, and if I become incapable of teaching him, the other medicine cats will help me. The clan will be fine."

"Even without your senses you will be an excellent medicine cat."

"I'm losing my hearing and my sight," She answered. "It won't be long before I meet our ancestors. I can smell Ravenstalk and Stonestar."

Flamestar became still, confident. Calm.

"Ferndapple! Flamestar! Greetings," Ravenstalk called as he came into sight (or she assumed that the darker blob that appeared was the tom, it was hard to tell at night), moving quickly to join them.

Ferndapple dipped her head, allowing the tom to touch his nose to hers in greeting (because she would probably bash their heads together accidentally). "Ravenstalk, how's everything in Willowclan?"

"Prey is running well," A lighter blob said, having followed more calmly. Stonestar's form seemed to dip his head in greeting. "And Mapleclan?"

"We are all well. Blossomclaw just had two kits, and we're very excited," Flamestar purred calmly, greeting the toms warmly.

"That is good news!" Brightflurry chirped as she trotted into the clearing.

Ferndapple purred as the Pineclan medicine-cat pressed their cheeks together fondly.

Squirrelstar was just a few steps behind the medicine cat. "Glad we aren't the last to arrive. We had to go the long way thanks to some two-legs." His tail lashed behind him in lingering annoyance, a dark reddish blur to Ferndapple.

"We're just waiting on Minnowstar and Cherrydawn," Stonestar replied, then we can begin the discussion.

"Then we can begin," Minnowstar called out, walking through the other leaders calmly and confidently, glowing in the moonlight.

Cherrydawn settled beside Ferndapple. "We all know why we're here."

"The dream," Ferndapple said calmly. "'Darkness is coming, everything will break-danger rise and fall with death in its wake.'"

It was quiet after she repeated the words from the dream, and she could only guess that the little sounds she was hearing were the other cats shifting uncomfortably. The air seemed so still and stale.

"Well...we're all aware of the prophecy, we just need to decide what to do about it." Ravenstalk's voice sounded hesitant.

"What can we do? We definitely shouldn't tell the other members of our clans. It could invite chaos. Besides, we don't know when the prophecy will come to pass. It wouldn't be the first time a prophecy was handed down to a different generation, as Ferndapple and I are well-aware of." Minnowstar purred the last words out.

Ferndapple dipped her head in the silver she-cat's direction. They'd seen the passing of a prophecy given to her mentor's mentor just a few moons ago when Flamestar-then Flameclaw-and an Oakclan warrior, Eaglethorn, had rescued the Oakclan and Mapleclan from a rogue. The leader and deputy of Mapleclan had been killed, but it was clear that Flamestar was the proper leader of the clan.

Ferndapple wrapped her tail around her paws. "We'll prepare our clans for the future, and remember that we may need one another in the future. Whatever the prophecy is about will always be able to look to us for guidance."

She blinked and suddenly she could see everything clearly.

The cat sitting beyond the leaders and medicine cats met her gaze, blinking slowly.

She blinked again and her vision was almost completely gone, causing her fur to rise.

"Ferndapple?" Cherrydawn asked, concerned.

Ferndapple shook her head, blinking a few more times. "My vision is gone. I won't be seeing the outcome of this prophecy."

Flamestar padded closer, pressing against her other side, his concern palpable. "Can you still work?"

"I'll need some extra help, but I should be able to care for our clan members for a little longer." Ferndapple closed her eyes, the little light she could make out of the moon fading out to black.

Ravenstalk touched his nose to hers again. "We'll be ready to help whenever you need it."

Cherrydawn purred in agreement, and Brightflurry chirped an agreement.

Ferndapple purred softly.

"As long as the clans stand together, we should never fall," Stonestar said, voice rumbling deeply and filling the air.

"Separate but together," Squirrelstar corrected lightly, amused.

"As long as our ancestors watch from above," Flamestar added softly, then licked Ferndapple's ear. "Our clans will not easily fall."


	2. Whitecough

"It may be frowned upon," Ferndapple said nervously. At least in dreams she could see, but outside of her dreams it was worse. Her hearing was failing quickly, and it would be another two moons before Blazekit could officially start his training. "Especially if the other clans find out that I've been teaching him before he's apprenticed."

"Blazekit will be one of the best medicine cats Mapleclan has ever seen, maybe even better than you," The she-cat purred, good-naturedly, then touched her nose to Ferndapple's. "We will all watch over him."

"My senses are going so quickly, Silverback." She pressed her nose into the fur of the she-cat, breathing in the familiar scent. "What will I do without you here to help me? We couldn't even give you a proper vigil because of this whitecough. It's spreading so quickly. Brownfoot is barely keeping any patrols going, and Flamestar is either on patrol or helping me and Blazekit treat the sick. Then there's Honeyscratch...poor mite."

The starry she-cat sighed, and sat beside Ferndapple. "My daughter has always been head-strong. I know our clan will continue to care for her."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Ferndapple whispered into the silvery fur.

"You tried your best. Save my daughter and we'll call it even."

"I'll save your daughter and your mate," Ferndapple said firmly.

The she-cat brushed her tail over Ferndapple's back. "I think it's too late for him. He's already here, love."

Ferndapple felt panic rise up and she jerked awake to a faint sound, someone calling her.

She sat up, quickly scenting the air to try and figure out who was there.

"...dapple...dead!" Flamestar said again, but she heard him break down coughing afterward.

"Get to your nest, Flamestar. I'll bring herbs to you. Tell Brownfoot to remove him from camp." She instructed, hoping that he didn't try to protest. She turned to get more herbs. She had to save them. She had to. They were all so sick. This had never happened before. How could they have gotten so ill on her watch?

She went through camp, treating everyone. Even Brownfoot smelled of sickness. At this point only herself, Willowstep, and Blazekit were healthy.

Blazekit quickly helped her disperse the herbs, or at least, she assumed it was Blazekit since his scent kept coming and going until her pile of herbs was gone and she could scent the smell on all of the sick cats.

Willowstep's scent brought the smell of some freshkill that was quickly taken to Mistyeyes and her other three kits.

She paced her den after treating everyone, then started carefully sorting her herbs, hoping she was correct while identifying them through scent and taste.

She heard a faint sound, and turned toward it.

She could hear the distressed tone of the kit, and recognized his scent. But his words were indecipherable.

She pushed down the panic. "I think I understand. I need you to do something very important, blazekit. I need you to go to Oakclan. Tell them…tell them we have white cough."

His fear-scent was almost immediately more prevalent in the air.

"Keep the sun to your left and run. You'll smell the change. Keep going and they'll find you," She kept talking. "Hurry. I can't treat them, Blazekit. I can't find them. Go."

He could smell his scent getting further away and she hoped he made it out of the camp without getting stopped. And that she made it to Oakclan without getting hurt.

"Starclan guide his paws," She whispered. "Because we know that you can no longer guide mine."

**AN: There isn't going to be too much for this story because it's mostly backstory for a RP, but there's at least one more part, maybe two.**


End file.
